The bridge is crossed
by XGrlGamerX
Summary: What would have happened if Christine had chosen the Phantom instead? Begins at the part where Christine must make her choice. The life she would have lived with the phantom if she chose him.This is the love story of Christine and Erik.
1. Christine's Choice

Prologue: Christine with crystal tear streaming down her cheeks is faced with the decision of her life. There in front of her, her fiance strapped to

the cold metal bars with a noose around his neck. His eyes are filled with fear and love. He had risked his life for the one women that he loved

knowing that his life was at great risk. His heart was pounding in his chest with both fear and love because if Christine would deny her freedom

she would forever live in the cold, unending nightmare which she had been so frightened of. Just the thought made Raoul die slowly and

painfully but either that or his own life would be sacrificed for her freedom. Raoul was ready to give his life for Christine, his beautiful childhood

friend" and now fiancee. Tears began to fall from his own eyes now as they soaked the front of his shirt which all ready was drenched. As he

looked towards Christine again his heart almost stopped for she was crying even harder staring at her once "Angel of music". The phantom's

face was filled with all the emotions in the world. At the same time the Phantom felt so much sorrow for he knew that Christine would never want

to live with this "monster" that had murdered hundreds of lives just a few minutes ago. She would never love a man with such an abhorrent face,

so distorted that his mother didn't even dare touch him but only gave him a cloth to cover his hideous face. Never, love a man that wasn't rich

and had deceived her to be her "Angel of Music". The Phantom was disgusted with himself in how he was letting Christine choose between him

and Raoul-but he deserved it! He had deserved to end the rest of his days with the women that he so loved, after all the pain and suffering he

had already gone through! His face tiwiched on both sides of his face with rage. This was the point of no return! He turned to Raoul who was

crying, looking pathetic, over the love he had for Christine. The thought of him loving Christine and her love in return angered the Phantom and he

puller even harder on the rope. " You try my patience-make you choice" He impatiently asked pulling the noose making Raoul grunt. Christine

was now looking between the two men that she bothed love. " Raoul wants me to be free, but even if I did choose to leave I would never

live with myself! I love Raoul so much that the thought of him not being by my side to guide me, eats my soul! Then there is this

poor man who has lived in total solitude. Who had given me hope and light during the darkness times of my life. He who had gave

me lessons and soothed my tourtured soul. He was nothing more then "my angel" until I learned that he was nothing more than a

man, consumed in his love for me. When I had pulled of that mask which he had covered in hope that I would never see, I was filled

with both sorrow and passion for him and his distorted face. After time though I had thought dreams of love and passion with

unending music, but those dreams I dreamt I would now dread for if I were to live with this man I would never see my Raoul."

Christine thought to herself and finally made a decision. "Pitiful creature of darkness...what kind of life have you known...? God give

me courage to show you you are not alone" Christine sang this as she slowly walked towards the phantom. Her voice at first quiet then

growing with emotion. She then places the ring calmly on her wedding finger and pulls the Phantoms lips to hers as she slowly, passionately and

lovingly kissed him. The phantom was first surprised when she walked up to him with not fear in her eyes but of love. She wasn't digusited with

his face? But what caught him off guard was when she genteelly touched both sides of his face and placed her sweet lips on top of his and began

to passionately kiss him. Both of them were shy at first for this was the phantoms first kiss from anyone and Christine who was now adjusting to her

first kiss with this man that she had now to live till the end of her days. But when Christine pulled back to see his expression on his face she found

herself crying because not only was she now never to see the light of day but for some reason she felt a new wave of love like she never felt

before engulf her whole body. She again pulled his face to hers and now both were passionately kissing one another with such love that anyone

could have mistaken them for lovers. Raoul stood there with the noose pulled around his neck staring at his fiancce and the man he totally

loathed kissing one another. Raoul started to cry not only because he knew Christine had to live with this man who she feared but also because

she seemed to love this man more than he. Raoul forcefully reminded himself that he was her fiance and that they both loved one another, but that

wouldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. When Christine and the phantom fianally broke their kiss the phantom gave out a great

sob. He was devastated for he had never known human love and Christine's gesture- her sacrifice and at the same time love were to much for

him to bare. He drops the ropes suspending Raoul and turns to Raoul. He can hear the chants of the angry men and woman hunting for him. "

Take her-forget me-forget all of this...Leave me alone-forget all you've seen...Go now-don't let them find you" The phantom goes

to the lever and jerks it, releasing the portcullis. Christine at first shocked just stands there but then rushes towards Raoul un tieing the ropes and

kissing him. She looks up at the phantom who is still crying slowly walking towards the Black Swan bedroom. " Take the boat-swear to me

never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell-go...go now...go now and leave me" The phantom bellows as he gives one last

glance to Christine and Raoul and runs to the bedroom. Christine and Raoul ran to the boat and untied it. Christine could hardly believe that she

would be able to leave with Raoul. But something was tugging at her heart. She knew something was wrong. She noticed when she kissed

Raoul. It was full of love, but there was something missing that made it incomplete. She noticed that it didn't have the same feeling as when she

kissed the phantom. She fearfully looked at Raoul who was preparing the boat for their departure. She knew right then and now that she did love

Raoul but it was not the love she thought it to be. Raoul's love was more of a deep friendship which was guiding and loving, but the love she has

for the phantom was a true love. She quickly turned to Raoul and looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes. She quickly kissed Raoul on the

lips and quietly said "Raoul...please forgive me." She quickly took his hand and now looked at his face which was in confusion. "Raoul I will

always love you, my dear friend. But as of now, I now know what true love really is." She took his shocked face into her hands. " Raoul...I do love

you like any husband or wife would...but the love and passion I feel for the phantom is much deeper. You now not fear for me always living in the

shadows for I have found what true love feels like." Raoul could hardly believe what she was saying. He thought that they would finally be free and

live the end of their days in love, but now she was speaking of how she loved another more then he. It was upsurge...how could she so

suddenly change her mind. "He must have her under some sort of spell" Raoul thought to himself. "Christine listen to me" Raoul said while

holding her arms." You do not know what you speak...you must have been so exciting knowing that we could live our lives together that your brain

is in balanced." Christine looked at Raoul with love in her eyes. "Raoul I want you to promise me..for what we once shared that you will

understand. The Phantom doesn't have me under any trances and I can assure you not to worry." She was now crying for these words were hard

to say to him. " Take the boat-leave quickly for they draw near. I will write to you as soon as I can." Raoul was now sobbing. " Please promise

me to find another whom you shall love more and not regret anything that has happened. Promise me to keep yourself safe and keep in touch for

I love you my dear friend." Christine kissed him on top of the forehead. Raoul looked at Christine with immense longing but nodded his head for

he only wanted for her to be happy. He quickly kissed her on the head and whispered " I promise Little Lotte." Christine then smiled and quickly

turned away and ran to the black swan bedroom. Raoul watched as the love of his life walked away. To him it seemed like forever but he knew

that she would be safe and happy. He quickly ran to the boat and started to push away from this nightmare, bawling he could not believe it.

Before he reached the end of the tunnel he looked back and started to have a stir of jealously currupt him. He then made a secret promise to

himself.


	2. Hunt down this murderer!

The phantom was looking at the monkey musical box when Christine walked in. As he turns and sees Christine, his face is full of immense longing and helplessness. Christine slowly walks up to him not knowing what to say. The phantom looks up to see her still in the wedding gown he had made her. She looked so beautiful in that white gown with diamonds which made her already perfect body complete. "Christine, I love... you." The phantom whispered these words with such love. Tears were streaming down his distorted face and he looked at Christine who was also crying. Christine didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to tell him that she had chosen him. With the angry mob screaming chants full of hate and murder she knew that she didn't have much time. The phantom stared at her for a moment wondering what she wanted. Was she here to criticize him and make him feel worse? What did she want from him?

Christine sighed and looked at the phantom. He was staring at her with that face, so distorted, but yet so beautiful. She smiled when she heard him whisper that he loved her. The phantom noticed how she smiled and wondered what had all of a sudden made her so happy. Was she thanking him for letting her go free? Christine could hear the chants growing louder and she looked into his deep, dark blue eyes. She slowly began to walk up to him, she laughed inside her mind in how he gazed at her, probably wondering why she was still lingering. She stopped walking when she was face to face with him and crying with tears of love she whispered in a singing voice. " I...love...you." She then took his shocked face in her hands and began to kiss him showing him through the kiss how much she loved him.

The phantom was in shock, only a couple of minutes ago she was kissing Raoul and escaping with him , but now she was here-with him? The phantom began to cry tears of happiness as he took his hand and placed it on her cheek and began to deepen the kiss. The kiss didn't last for long since the mob grew louder and louder. Christine broke the kiss staring into his eyes which were filled with immense love and confusion.

"What...why...what are you doing" the phantom asked. "You should go back with your lover so you can live your life in happiness! Don't worry about me Christine! Escape while you can" The phantom looked at her waiting for her to leave at any moment but instead she stayed. " Listen to me..." Christine sobbed " I now realize whom I love more, you may not believe me but...my heart lies with you." Christine looked up into his eyes which were now looking even worse with all the tear stains that were washing his face. " Christine...go now" the phantom rose from the bed nearly knocking her over. " You do not wish to spend the rest of your life with me! Look at my face! Not even my own mother could bare it! Please Christine I only wish for your happiness! Return to the Vicomte and live in the life the way you have always dreamed of" The phantom could hardly bare to say these words. He wanted Christine to live with him forever but he knew he couldn't provide for her the life she needed. She needed someone dashing and who loved her, like Raoul. He only wished for her happiness for he loved her so. Christine looked up at the phantom with tears splashing down her cheeks. She rose up to his face and began to walk towards him again. Bright tears were falling from her eyes now and when she reached the phantom she turned his head towards her and whispered very soft and sang " I've decided" she then kissed him again but this time she wouldn't let go of him. She began to kissed his marred cheek wippings the tears that fell from the tormented mans eyes.

" Could this be true? Did she really choose to live the rest of her life with him" The phantom thought these words to himself. He began to kiss her like a true lover, like he always wanted to. He grabbed the back of her neck and the side of her face. He felt like he was flying. He had never known love before, and here when he thought his dreams were shattered when he told her to go live with Raoul, but now she was with him. She chose out of love for him, something he had always wished for. But his boy began to tremble with love as she started kissing the side of his face. His own mother who couldn't even bare to look at him would never dream of touching his abhorrent face, but here was Christine kissing it! He couldn't help but cry, not matter how he held back. It was to overwhelming for him. All the years of pain, suffering, torture and torment that had been eating his heart was all let out.

Christine was also crying now he make-up smudge all over her face. She then placed her head under the phantom's cheek and held him in a tight embrace. The phantom smiled and placed his forehead on the top of her head. He was still crying when he whispered the words "Christine I love you." Christine smiles and answered in the same voice. " I love you...my angel." The phantom wished that he could be like this with her forever but the mob was about a minute away from his dungeons. " Christine, we have to leave now before they find us." The phantom said this with an urgency in his voice. He gently took her hand and led her out of the room and down the steps. Christine was also worried because the angry chants of " Hunt down this murder" were now ringing in both of her ears. The phantom led her to a mirror where he suddenly kicked until it shattered. Christine had no idea where she was going but she knew that this was the only way out, for the opera was now engulfed in fire. The phantom gave her a nod and they began to travel through the dark tunnel together. " Don't let go Christine. It is very dark and slippery and I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself." The phantom said seriously. Christine was now blind traveling through the labyrinth. The phantom held on to her hand tightly as they traveled which seemed like at least a half hour until Christine could see a light at the end of the tunnel. When they reached it Christine opened her eyes in awe because she was in the graveyard. In fact she was right near her father's grave. The phantom slowly lifted her up from the grave which was an underground route back to his home. He still didn't have his mask on and as an instinct he covered the right side of his face. Christine's insides tighten as she saw this because he felt the shame that he had for himself as he covered his distorted face. It was still dark out and the stars were shining brightly on them ,like snow that was shiny in the morning sun. The phantom looked around for a couple of seconds, then motioned for Christine to sit on the steps of her fathers grave. Christine walked over and sat down like he wished and looked up at him. He was still covering the right side of his face and was beginning to shiver for it was cold out. Christine was also beginning to shiver since she was only wearing the wedding gown. " Christine I will be back shortly. You must stay here and try to keep yourself warm." The phantom stood over her and smiled as he ran as quick as he could towards the gate. Christine watched him until she couldn't see him anymore.

Christine must have waited for an hour for him. It had begun to snow and she was freezing. She slowly got up and went to her fathers tomb and prayed to him. " Father, if you can hear me, please watch over the phantom and I. Make sure that Raoul finds someone to love him and that he loves her back. Please be with the phantom as he goes through the rest of his life. Also father, please forgive him for the unjust things he has done. It really wasn't his fault. Thank you also father for sending me my angel of music even if he isn't what I thought him to be. I will always love you father. Please watch over me and guide me but don't worry I'm fine now.Amen." Christine wiped a tear which fell from her face and leaned against the tomb. She was exhausted and cold. She didn't know how much longer she would have to wait and soon she had drifted off to sleep.


	3. Awaken my angel

Christine opened her eyes to see if "her angel" was there and if it had stopped snowing. But when she opened her eyes she found that she was in a room and was also in a bed. She was heavily wrapped in blankets and could hardly move. She lifted her head a little to see where exactly she was. Where was the phantom, but more importantly where was she? She noticed that she had a break of cold sweat and was shaking. She thought to herself wondering how she could have gotten from her father's grave to this room. She looked over to her right and saw someone sitting in a chair right next to her. She hoped it was the phantom because she couldn't see with all the blankets covering her. She weakly called "Angel...coughcough...are you there" The person in the chair stirred and looked up and moved towards her. It was Meg"Meg is that you" Christine asked ailing. Meg smiled and walked towards Christine." You are finally awake, my dear friend." Meg put a hand on Christine's forehead and shivered. " You have a very high fever! What did you think lying around in the middle of the night while it was snowing! I bet the phantom put you there to die" Meg started to cry and hugged her friend. "MEG! That man would do nothing to ever harm me" Christine said sullen. Christine also began to cry and placed her head on Meg's shoulder. Both girls were weeping together about all the traumatic things that had taken place. " Meg" Christine asked " What happened to the Opera Populaire" Meg gave a lugubrious sigh. " It is demolished Christine, it would be impassable to rebuild it. Mother and I are renting this room until we find a house or another Opera House to live in." Christine looked down from her friends sad eyes feeling guilty. She knew that half of the reason that Madame Giry and Meg didn't have a home or future career was because of her and the phantom. Christine gave a great sigh just thinking of the man she loved. She loved Meg dearly but she wished that it was him who was by her side now instead of her. " Meg how'd I get here" Christine questioned. Meg squinted her eyes and scrunched her nose thinking. " I don't know. Mother brought you in and told me to immediately you in bed. She looked like she had seen a ghost." Meg answered, questioningly. " Is that all your mother said" Christine asked. Meg looked at Christine perturbed and nodded. " Sorry Christine, mother has been awfully busy. With the opera burned down and everything she is very stressed." Christine nodded and thought to herself. " Why would he just leave me there? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HIM? Did he bring me here" Christine began to upset herself and turned the other way, away from Meg. " Meg I'm glad to see you are okay but I'm awfully tired." Christine sighed. " I understand my friend, just get some rest." Meg said as she kissed her friend on the top of her head. Christine fatiguely answered " Thank you." and closed her eyes.

Christine woke up again by a bright light that seep through the window. She must have slept for a day for she remember that when she woke up last time it was also in the mourning. There were last blankets on her and she was able to move. She felt a lot better and she even rose herself out of bed. The room was tiny and was similar to a small motel room. There were other doors which she figured were Meg's and Madame Giry's rooms. Christine sat on the edge of her bed as she began to stretch her tight muscles. She yawned and began to rise from her bed. She was dreadfully fluctuant and found it hard to stand. She began to walk towards the closest door when it suddenly opened. Madame Giry was standing in the door way. Her face was awfully pale and she looked like she hadn't had sleep in days. This scared Christine because the Madam Giry she knew was always full of positive energy. She smiled at Christine and said " I'm glad to see you are doing a lot better, but first things first" Madame Giry put her hand in her pocket and was serching for something. When she found what she was looking for she quickly pulled it out and handed it to Christine smiling. Christine took the letter and opened it. She quickly read through the letter to see whom it was from.

Dear Christine,

I'm sorry for leaving you that night. It killed me to have to leave you so soon. I sent Madame Giry for you. I had planned on returning myself but I ran into a little bit of trouble along the way. I know she is like a mother to you, so I trust she will protect you. I promise to return to you when I am able. I hope you are feeling better, I've been watching you sleep when it has been safe to. I was hoping to talk to you but decided not to disturb your slumber. Again I'm depressant for leaving you alone that cold night. I hope someday you will be able to forgive me. I love you and I hope you feel the same. If anything happens write to me as soon as possible and give the letter to Mde. Giry, she will know what to do. I'm not sure if you know but her and I have a history together and I still owe her for her kindness. I love you, Your angel

Christine read the letter over and over again making sure she wasn't dreaming. There haven't been a minute where she didn't think of him and she really was worried about him. What was the trouble he had run into and was he okay? Christine started to worry again as a new weight was lifted to her heart. She suddenly began to cry and sank to the floor on her knees. Her hands covered her face as she began to wept. Mde. giry kneeled down towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. " My dear, I wouldn't worry. He is a genius and will not let anything happen to you or him. He loves you and will always love you. I've notice this since the day I've brought you to the opera. My dear, you need your rest you have been through a lot." Mde. Giry held her in her arms rocking her back and forth. Christine still cried but felt more comfortable in her " adopted" mother 's arms. But this was interrupted when the a door burst open. Mde. Giry turned and looked at the man who was at the door. " Why are you here" was all she said.


	4. Where is he?

Christine turned around quickly to see who the intruder was. She hoped it was "him" but her heart sank and rose at the same time when she saw her old childhood friend standing in the doorway. " Raoul" Christine said brightly.She rose from the ground and wiped her tears. She than ran to her friend and gave him a bear hug. Raoul smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead. " Hello Little Lotte, I have come to see how you are doing." Raoul said. Mde. Giry gave a hard and cold leer as Raoul took Christines hand and kissed it. Christine hesitated at first but then relized that this was all a friendly act. Christine smiled and sat on the edge of her bed yawning and wiping the tears from her face. Mde. Giry also sat on the edge of the bed besides Christine. Raoul noticed the insecurity of Madame Giry and decided to sit in the arm chair next to the bed. "So Christine, where is your lover? I suppose he is the one who left you like that in the cold." Raoul said with a amusing frown. Christine looked up at Raoul harshly. " Raoul, don't ever say anything like that! He would never do anything to harm me." Raoul gave a look of love and said " Remember I'm always here for you Christine and if he ever hurts you I will kill him" Raoul said with sudden anger. Christine sighed and took Raoul's hand. "My dear friend, do not fret because I trust him with all my life." Christine looked him in the eyes sadly. " Raoul I told you that I will always love you. Please move on in life and find someone else you will love even more." Christine tilted his head upward and smiled. Mde. Giry moved uncomfortably in the bed and coughed. " I'm sorry to interrupt but I think Miss. Daae should get some more rest." Christine turned and looked at Mde. Giry. " No really, I'm fine. I need some company any ways." Christine said with confusion with the fact the Mde. Giry wanted Raoul to leave. Raoul looked up from the ground and smiled. "Would you like to go to dinner Christine" Raoul said like a gentlemen. Christine thought for a couple of seconds and then decided not to because of the discomfort Mde. Giry was showing. " Sorry Raoul, but I'm not feeling well all of a sudden." Christine lied. Raoul gave a look to Mde. Giry then to Christine. " Are you okay Christine, I mean he did just leave you out there in the cold." Christine began to feel an angry stir inside of her but then decided not to fault. " Raoul, please don't talk like that. I really don't feel good and wish to be alone." Raoul gave another look of concern and began to hug Christine but she turned away. " Really Raoul, I don't won't you to get sick to." Raoul frowned and whispered " What ever you wish Little Lotte." He slowly walked out of the room and turned and smiled and then left.

Madam Giry and Christine were the only ones in the room now. Christine and Mde.Giry were both silent for awhile until Christine broke the silence. " Why do you look at him like that" Christine asked. Mde. Giry sighed and looked into Christine's eyes. " My dear, I do not know if I'm the one to tell you so I will keep my mouth shut. But please be careful with him." Madame Giry said with concern. " Why" Christine began to say but Mde. Giry put her finger to her mouth. " You need rest my dear." was all she said and then walked out the door. Christine looked bewildered as she left the room and started to think about what she might have meant. She leaned against the pillows and sighed. She began to cough and then soon drifted off to sleep.

Christine woke the next morning feeling 100 better and just waking from a wonderful dream. She had dreamt of the phantom and her and the first time they had first touched each others lips. Christine felt like nothing could have gone wrong that morning after that dream and feeling better. She looked out the window to the see the sky was crystal blue and the sun basking down on her face. She smiled as she saw the active life of so many people down below her. She stared at the busy people below her until she got bored and decided to explore the home that the Giry's had rented. Christine began to look around the room watching all the tiny instruments of miniature ballerinas music boxes. She noticed that must either looked at Madame Giry or Meg. She smiled as she picked one up and wound it up watching the figure begin to spin and play beautiful music. She felt cold tears run down her cheeks as the song reminded her of the phantom. She placed the music box down and slowly walked to the bed where she slumped down. She missed him so much. If felt like now that the moment down in his lair felt like a dream, some beautiful dream that would only come true in fairy tales. It had probably been two weeks since the inncident. She looked up at the ceiling and began to cry even more. "Where are you my angel" she sobed. Christine then heard a creek at the door and turned to see Meg standing there. Meg smiled and walked towards Christine. " How are you doing this morning Christine" Meg asked as she put her hand on Christine's forehead. She smiled as it was now back to normal and took a seat at the end of Christine's bed. "Why do you look so gloom on such a beautiful day like this" Meg said troubled. Christine gave a look to her friend and began to weep. " I'm sorry to look so glum Meg, its just my heart is at two places at once. One is here with me in this depressed body and the other is with "him". Meg looked sadly at her friend. " Christine, Raoul is probably somewhere near here. Do not worry your lover will probably be here soon. " Meg smiled. Christine gave a expressionless face and laughed. "Meg, Raoul is not my lover he is nothing but a friend." It was Megs turn to be confused. " But" " Meg, you have never met my lover in person before. Yes, I know that Raoul and I were engaged to get married but I finally see how love really feels." Meg smiled. "It's him isn't it. The phantom of the opera is your lover." Meg started to laugh along with Christine. Christine wiped her tears. "Meg I haven't taken a shower in two weeks and I must smell. Do you have a shower" Christine began to laugh. Meg chuckled along with Christine.

Christine felt so refreshed after her shower. She was wearing a clean dress and smelt like wild flowers. Mde. Giry had cleaned the wedding dress for Christine and had hung it at the end of her bed. When ever Christine felt depressed she would just look at the dress. Christine put her hair up in a bun and walked out to the hallway of the small apartment complex. This would be the first time she had been out in a long while and she couldn't wait to get out and breathe the fresh air. She smiled as the manager nodded at her. " I'm glad you are feeling better Mlle. Daae." he said. " Thank you." she said as she beamed . Christine first inconter with the outside world was very strange indeed. People would whisper and point at her as she walked towards the shopping center. She soon relized that the innsodent at the " Opera Populaire" was everywhere in the papers. Christine tried to ignore the passing stares and glares that were set apound her. She decided to go somewhere where it was unurbaned and decided to go to the park. She found a small stream with a willow tree and sat under it. She sighed as this was the first time she could truly relax. The grass was soft as cotton and the stream sang quietly to her. The wind would breeze against her face which carried the sweet smell of flowers. Christine felt so relaxed and tourtured at the same time. She then looked up at the sky and began to sing to herself. " Who is that shape in the shadows, who is the man in the mask" Christine began to cry to herself. But then all of a sudden she heard something which seemed to sing to her with the wind. "Wondering child I shall come to you." Christine turned around to see if anyone was there singing to her in her ear. But no one was there she was all alone. Christine then smiled as she thought of who sang to her.


	5. The window

Christine laid in bed that night with a new hope from that day. She only hoped she wasn't hearing voices in her head. She slowly went to sleep.

" Christine I love you..." Christine was staring at the phantom with his face of immense longing and helplessness. Christine began to walk towards him but then suddenly a shot rang out through the room. The phantom lay dead on the floor. Christine screamed and she turned to see am army of men and women with guns in their hands, but the worse thing was that Raoul was leading them. Christine ran to the phantom and covered him with her body screaming and thrashing.

Christine woke up straight up in her bed. Cold sweat was gliding down her face and she found herself tangled in the sheets. " God" she screamed silently to herself as she began to untangle the sheets around her waist. While she was doing that she began to sob. " Angel..." she bellowed as she began to cry into her sheets. The dream felt so real. His body lying there lifeless stabbed her heart every time. She began to sing to herself the words she would be hearing from him. " Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime." She kept saying the words over and over again while sobbing into the sheets. But then she heard the next lyrics but she wasn't singing it." Lead me save me from my solitude." Christine thought she was going crazy but she knew she heard what she heard she began to sing again. "Angel I hear you speak I listen stay by my side guide me." Christine rose out of bed looking in every direction to hear where the music was coming from. " Look behind the window I am here outside" ( ME: I know corny) Christine's heart leapt and she quickly ran to the window pulling the drapes away. There in front of her was a man dressed in black with a black mask covering the eyes of his face with blood red roses in his hands. Christine could hardly believe this. The thing she had been dreaming about forever was coming true. Her angel was standing their on a tree branch holding out his hand to her. " I hope you have forgave me Christine." was all he said. Christine then took his hand and yanked him into the bedroom staring into his eyes which were in shock of the force she had just done. Tears of happiness were running down her cheeks and seemed to glow in the darkness. The room was glowing now because the full moon was now shining in the room through the window. " Christine I" The phantom began to say this but then Christine quickly took him by the head and pushed her lips against his. She felt like all the grief she had been feeling in the past weeks poured all over his lips. She took her hands and placed them on his face. Her kiss was full of passion and the phantom slowly and gently put his hands down her waist and began to kiss her back. He had been dying to see her and would sometimes visit her when she was sleeping. He just wanted to touch her body and show how much he loved her. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes before they broke. " Where have you been" Christine asked as she sobbed into his shoulder. The phantom was surprised as she put her head on his shoulder. " Christine I'm sorry for leaving you there but something came up and I couldn't come to you without you being in danger." He also began to weep as he held her in his strong arms. Christine could smell the sweet and heavy cologne he was wearing carry her. " Angel... I love you no matter what." She slowly raised her left hand and showed him the ring that was still on her finger. He could hardly believe she still had the ring on after he had almost killed her. She was smiling at him wanting to be with him. " Christine I am no angel, not after I killed so many people." He let go of Christine and turned towards the window. " You really deserve so much better and I can understand if you want to live with someone other then a monster." Christine felt her heart sink with love as she watched the man who had once scared turn and sob. " Your not a monster! You had no consciences when you killed those people and you were brought up like that! God forgives you because you truly are an angel." Christine put a hand on his shoulder and slowly turned him around looking deeply into his eyes. Christine then all of a sudden thought of something that she never thought of before. " What is your name any ways angel" she said sweetly."This monster has no name but that of monster,thing,it,opera ghost and murderer." he said sadly as he looked back into her eyes. " I believe though that my mother called me Erik." Christine smiled and then placed her hands on his mask which he had also worn for his opera. She slowly pulled it of. Erik quickly and timidly put his hand over his face. But Christine smiled and put her hand over his and pulled it of revealing his face. She slowly led his hand to her waist and then she took her hands and placed her hands on both sides of his face and imbraced him for the impact of her lips. She first kissed his lips then led to the right-side of his face. She dug her fingers into his distorted face which felt scared and bumpy. She then timidly began to kiss the side of his face. Erik was still in shock that she still felt so comfortable around him like this and than began to bawl as she kissed his face. " How can you bare it" he asked still crying. " There is nothing to bare Erik but the love I feel right now." she said was as she was crying and then kissed him again. This time Erik didn't hold back but kissed her back as passionately. When they were done they stared into each others eyes. Erik picked up the roses that were on the ground and gave them to her. Christine smiled and said softly. " Thank you." Erik also picked up his mask which had fallen on the floor and put it back on. " Christine if you wish to leave with me, we must go now." Christine looked at him in shock with how quickly things were going. " Can I say good-bye to Meg and Madame Giry" she asked. " You will see them soon. But now we must go." Christine agreed and turned towards him. Erik put out his hand which was covered by a glove and motioned for her to come. Christine took his hand and he slowly lifted her outside the window onto the thick tree branch. He carefully lifted her down onto a black horse.Christine saddled herself on as Erik sat behind her. He gently kicked the horse and they were soon dashing down the Paris's streets.


	6. Welcome Home

Christine held on tightly to the horse as her and Erik rode through town. It was starting to snow again and Erik covered Christine as much as he could fore he still didn't forgive himself from the last time they were together. Christine was not even half awake because she was so tired but she soon began to wonder where they were going. The snow began to tumble down from the clouds and soon the black horse they were riding on had white freckles all over it.

"Erik where are we going?" Christine asked as her fingers began to become numb. " I'm really not sure, but I was thinking back under the opera." Erik said calmly. "Erik what happens if they are still looking for you?" Christine asked solicitous. Erik just chuckled to himself. " I would not worry Christine I don't think anyone will be near the opera house for a long while." Christine sighed and whispered "Hopefully"

When they had reached the Opera Populaire Christine's hands were numb and her thighs felt like lead. Erik carefully picked her up and placed her down on the ground. "Follow me." Erik said as he began to lead the horse into an ally way. Christine was confused but knew he knew more about the Opera than she did and followed. Erik had led her down this dark and eerie ally way where rats crawled all over in the garbage. Christine followed closely behind Erik making sure she wouldn't lose hi,. Erik would look behind his shoulder every couple of seconds to see if Christine was behind him. When Erik had finally stopped Christine found herself in the horse stable. The smell of manure filled her nostrils and she flinched in disgust. Erik led the Black horse into it's stable and patted it on the head and then turned to Christine and smiled. Christine smiled back and felt herself begin to blush. She looked down thankful that it was dark in the stable. Erik put out his hand and Christine reached out for it.When Christine had reached his hand she held on to it as he led her through a secret passage to his home.

After walking through the chapel and carefully dodging the obstacles of rotting objects they had finally reached Erik's home. It looked nothing like she remembered it. The once lit candles were now all out making it very difficult to see. The mirrors were all shattered and glass was all over the floor and the organ was now caved in by loose bricks and residue. Erik sighed as he saw his home in ruins and slowly led him and Christine towards the stairs. Erik knew that Christine couldn't see anything in the way she held on to his hand and gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her she was safe. Although Christine didn't notice the squeeze she felt safe holding Erik's hand. Erik let go of her hand and put it up to stop her from going any further. Christine didn't notice and she accidently ran into his hand which was now on her chest. Erik felt the impact his hand had just touched and quickly moved his hand saying "Sorry." Christine was blushing but took the hint that he was trying to conclude before and stopped at a halt. Erik then grabbed a match and slowly began to light the candles in the room. The room became dimmer and soon Christine was able to see. Now she could see all of the tiny objects and not so much the big ones anymore. When Erik was done lighting the candles he swung his cape off around his shoulders and began to pick up his objects that had fallen on the floor. "Sorry that it isn't that clean." Erik apologized. Christine shook her head lightly and said " Oh..no don't worry."

Christine began to look around his home and sadly felt responsible for this. She went over the organ and just stared at it. It really wasn't that bad, only a couple of bricks had shattered the keys and there were new scratches. Christine sighed out of distress and fatigued. Erik noticed how tired she must have been and look up from what he was doing. " Christine you can sleep in the swan bed, I will find another place to sleep tonight." Christine looked over her shoulder and frowned as she looked at Erik. " Its you bed, and you have the right to sleep in it. Besides I'm sure you have been a lot more busier then me in the last few weeks." Christine said this and put her hands on her hips. " Christine you were working as hard as me because you body was working it's hardest to heal you." Christine knew this was true and she also knew she was very tired but this was his home. She also thought that they should share the same bed together but she wasn't sure how that would go and didn't want to rush things. Christine nodded in defeat and slowly and timidly walked up to Erik and kissed him lightly. Erik kissed her back and looked into her glamorous eyes. " Night..." Christine whispered as she turned around and walked towards the black swan bedroom. She decided not to change since she thought she didn't have enough energy to do so any ways and slumped down on the bed and quickly began to sleep.

Erik watched as she left him and still couldn't believe things turned out the way he had hoped for. This truly was the most happiest time of his life.


	7. When will the flames at last consume us?

Christine woke up the next morning feeling the silky,satin colored sheets around her. She first had no idea where she was. After being with the Giry's for so long she had thought that all of last nights advents were just dreams. When she woke up to see she was in a room with Dark Cherry funiture and candles she could not help but smile. She sat their for a couple of minutes just gazing around the room. The admired the feel of the Satan sheets and the sweet scents of the room. She was in a daze until she heard music playing in the distance. She knew it was Erik because the music had the feelings of rage,passion,love, and fear as he played. Christine rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed. She was bare footed and the feel of the cold stone floor sent a shiver up her spine. She slowly got use to the feeling and tip toed to the curtains. She slowly drew them apart and turned to where the noise was coming from. Surely enough Erik was playing at his broken organ pounding on the keys with passion. Christine soon became memorized by his music and began to walk up to him. Erik was still unaware that Christine was up and couldn't hear her walk towards him because of the music he was playing. Although his keys might be out of tune and the organ not in perfect shape he was playing the best he had ever played. Before he would play with passion but this time he knew that someday he would receive the passion in return. Just the thought sent pulses through his body and between his thighs. He continued to play with such passion until he felt something touch his face. He whipped around because he was surprised but soon his shock turned into even greater passion as he saw what stood before him. Christine was awake and had a bright smile on her face which seemed to light the chamber. Erik looked at her body which was also standing out in his mind. Erik tired to push some thoughts that had just been carved into his head but he couldn't help it. He also found it quite funny in how Christine really looked like a bed head with her hair all over the place and crud in her eyes, but no matter what she stood out.

"Good morning Christine how are you doing?" Erik asked poilitely ignoring the feelings that were pulsing through him. He quickly forced a smile for he was still not use to smiling so much and he found out that his cheek bones would hurt time to time. Christine was still looking back at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen and he found that he had butterflies in his stomach. Christine then asked with a need " Will you please play more Erik?" Erik smiled and whispered " Anything for you." He placed his hands on the keys and began to play a song he had just made with nothing but passion and desire. Christine listened with bewilderment and placed her hand on his shoulder. She closed her eyes letting the new feelings she began to feel flow through her body. Christine also felt a pulse run through her body but prevented it for she knew it was not really lady-like to have such thoughts. As Erik thrashed his fingers into each key Christine found her should thrashing to control herself. But soon Christine couldn't resist and she slowly placed her hands on Erik's face. One on each side. Erik still played but felt even more resistant when she touched her face and began to caress her face. She began to caress his mask and timidly took it off. Erik filched at first but then relaxed as Christine began to caress that side of his face as well. Christine then took his face and turned it towards her looking him straight in the eyes. Her brown eyes sparkled with lust as did Eriks blue ones. Christine then opened her mouth and began to sing words that came from her heart. " Say you love me".

Erik began to cry as he heard these words escape her lips. She sang so beautifully and he could not help himself from crying no matter how hard he tried. He didn't deserve her, but he knew that she wanted to be with him. His heart was now filled with passion, lust and pure desire. He then sang to her in the same loving tone " You know I do...". Both of them began to slowly move their heads closer. " Love me thats all I ask of you..." they both sang in harmony and the last word was silenced out because they were now connected through the lips in one soul. Christine and Erik were both consumed in the flames that they had sung about as they kissed. Erik's hands began to decend as he led them down her hips and placed them there. Christine let out a little moan as a tickling feeling arouse from the pit of her stomach. Christine still had her hands placed on his distorted face and she began to kiss it and caress it. Erik began to leave her mouth and slowly kiss the collar of her neck. Erik began to blush as he started to do this. He couldn't believe he was actually aloud to do this. Christine also began to blush as she relized the passion she was releasing to him through her lips. Erik knew if he didn't stop now he would be consumed in his passion and stopped kissing her neck and caressing her thighs. Christine also knew that she would not be able to prevent herself if she took another step so she also stopped. Both looked up at one another and blushed and turned away from one another. Both were new to this and found it quite embarrassing and both looked down at the floor.

" Sorry...I know this is a little fast I should have asked to touch you first. I don't want any regrets and I want to make you happy." They were sitting on the organ bench and were now blushing still staring at the floor. Christine moved uncomfortably about talking about this. She had always been so innocent and never even thought of such desired thoughts. Erik also felt uncomfortably sitting here with the only one he had ever loved and now that he was talking about a subject that each man including himself had thought of since they hit purberty was making him feel like an idiot. " I want my first time to be special Erik, with you ..." Christine began to shake again with embossment. Both of their faces were a crimson and their faces began to become hot. " I know what you mean Christine I want mine to be special too." With that Christine got up from the bench without looking at Erik and whispered. " I think I'm going to take a bath Erik..." and with that she left without looking at him. Erik just sat on the bench and replaced his mask on his face and sighed.

A/N**: Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Reviews will only help make the chapters up faster. WINKWINK**

**Brit ;)**


	8. Splish Splash I was taking a bath!

Christine was not soaking in the warm bubble bath. Sweet scents filled her nostrils as she soaked up all the warm sensation from the water. Her head was pounding and he body was so tense that a nice bath would help her. As she laid her head down on the ledge things kept popping up in her head. A lot of the thoughts were related to the event that had happened this morning. Christine wasn't upset but these feelings were new to her and she felt so totally not under control in the situation. She knew what she was doing but she was drowning in her passion for Erik. Christine opened her eyes to see the white foam covering her body and apart from her shoulders and head her toes were sticking up at the end. She wiggled them feeling the water and foam slide between her feet. She had probably been in the bath for an hour, but she didn't complain because after the events that had happened a bath was well earned. Christine finally decided to face the real world and slid up. She grabbed the cream colored towel that was beside the bath and quickly put the towel over her. The towel was made out of the weirdest fabric she had ever felt because it was soft and fuzzy. She grinned as the fabric would brush her legs and tickle her.

Erik was still on the bench staring at the keys of his organ. He was starting to worry about Christine because she had been in the bath for an hour. He began to twiddle with his fingers clearly still embarrassed by this morning. He would try to play his organ from where he left off but he kept getting flashes of Christine and couldn't continue. He hoped he hadn't done things to fast. He was fairly new with this whole love thing but he was glad that he kept his head on straight when his emotions started to get the best of him. Erik finally decided to see if Christine was all right and walked over to the closed curtains. He knocked on the wall next to the curtains and called out her name. When there was no answer he started to worry and called out her name a couple of more times more loudly. When there was still no answer his heart began to beat more inside his breast and he slowly and carefully walked in through the curtains. He covered his face with one of his hands and the other was leading him. " Christine where are you? Are you okay?" Erik called out as he stumbled in the room.

Christine thought she heard something but shrugged it off as she was brushing her hair. Her brown curly locks were so annoying and a hassle to brush. She was half naked sitting on a stool in front of a mirror. She continued to brush her hair when she heard things getting knocked over in her room. She quickly pulled the towel over her tighter and peered over the corner of the wall and looked. She laughed at what she saw. Erik was bombarding her room with one hand over his eyes and the other leading him throughout the room. He was calling her name with anger and fear in his voice. The noise she had heard was him knocking over some books that were piled over one another. She chuckled as he picked himself up.

"DAMN!" Erik cried as he lifted himself up. Both of his eyes were uncovered as he scrambled from the ground. When he looked up he felt his heart stop and his face began to heat instantly. He covered both of his eyes as he saw Christine half naked in front of him. " Sor...ry Christine." He trembled as he began to step backward. " I just wanted to see if you were okay." Christine also began to blush and hid herself in the corner. " Its al right Erik I should have gotten dressed first before I combed my hair." Christine was glaring at the floor making sure she didn't make any eye contact with Erik's eyes or hands. " Well I'll be waiting outside if you need me!" he gulped as he hurried out of the room. When he had left Christine began to chuckle to herself as she got herself dressed.

When Christine had walked out of her room through the curtains she was dressed beautifully as an angel. She was wearing a blue gown with lace ribbons. Her hair was down over her shoulders and Erik could smell the sweet flowering scent that came from her. He was amazed in her beauty and didn't hear what Christine had said until she shouted it. **"ERIK!" **Christine said. " What? O sorry my dear I was just staring at your beautiful body." Erik smiled. Christine beamed back as she began to climb down the stairs. Erik watched as she floated towards him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry for worrying you Erik. I just needed time to relax thats all." Erik blushed as he thought of her body wrapped in the towel. " Its al right I am a little to protective thats all.Besides, there really isn't anywhere you could have gone." Erik sighed. Christine frowned when she heard these words. " Erik why would I want to leave you?" Erik didn't say anything but just looked down at the floor. Christine sighed and lifted his head with her fingers.She looked deep in his blue eyes that were as deep and dark as the ocean itself. Tears were starting to appear in the corner of his eyes and Christine began to feel the burning in the corner of her eyes to. " I rather die then leave you." Christine said these words with true loves and she felt as the tears ran down her cheeks. Erik gave a great sob and held her in a tight embrace petting the back of her head with is hand. Christine also held him tightly as pulled away and planted a deep kiss on his lips. Both wept as they kissed and held each other.

Later on that day Christine and Erik began to clean the place up. Christine would dust while Erik fixed his organ. Both spent most of the day cleaning every inch of the room. While Christine was cleaning she saw dozens of pictures drawn of her. One was of her singing,eating,sleeping and preying. Others were of her and him holding hands, singing, kissing and dancing together. Christine stared in awe at Erik's pieces of art. He was also quite the artist. He seemed to represent the feeling through the picture with the colors he used. In the ones with her and Erik most were colored in reds and oranges. Christine felt the vibes of emotions that came from the pictures and smiled.

Erik had noticed the lack of noise which came from Christine whether it was swearing or the movement of her gown. Erik got up from under the organ and stood up. He found Christine in the room he had dedicated for her filled with pictures,songs,wax figures and things that belonged to her. Erik nervously walked over to her hoping she didn't thin he was a stocker or anything. **_" But I am a stocker" _**Erik thought to himself. He walked over to Christine. "Do you like them?" Erik asked. Christine turned around with shock and smiled when she saw him. " Their all so beautiful. You truly are an angel." Erik blushed at these words and watched as Christine walked towards him and placed her hands on his face and kissed him. Erik felt a wave of relief knowing she wasn't angry with him and placed his hands on her hips and kissed her.When they separated Christine was smiling up at him and asked " Can you give me my music lessons now? I think we both need a break." Erik smiled down at her and kissed her hand. " Of course Mlle, right this way." Erik than led her to the organ still holding her hand.


	9. Strange feelings

**The Bridge is Crossed**

Christine and Erik had been singing for the last 4 hours no realizing what time it was. Both were wrapped up in the music and the feelings of ecstasy and passion that flowed from it. Erik and Christines voices rang throughout the walls of the phantoms lair. Both sang in sweet harmony with Eriks deep and seductive voice with Christines high and innocent one. When they had stopped their singing the music still played in their ears even though both of their mouths were closed and Eriks fingers we at his sides.

Erik slowly turned his head to Christine and smiled. Christine was at his shoulder with her tiny fingers wrapped around him. When he turned and smiled to her, her soul lifted and she smiled back. Erik took her hand and kissed it feeling the warm flesh beneath his cold lips. Erik felt Christine tremble with delight and Erik couldn't help but smirk.

Christine was already losing control to Erik and his music, flashes of them together in a swirl of passion and desire kept entering her mind. Christine tried to get the thoughts out of her head but the warm desire in the pit of her stomach and the music still playing in her head didn't help. When Erik kissed her hand she couldn't help but tremble to his touch and the desire that stirred within her.

Erik saw the fire burning in her eyes and could feel the same in his own. Erik had often thought of their bodies in a warm imbrace filling the cold, dark lair with their own music. Erik felt himself blush each time at the thought knowing that he shouldn't be thinking so ill, but he knew that each human had the same desire as his own. Erik was in his late thirties and since he heard Christine's voice 9 years ago he had the thought sweep into his mind when Christine had become a woman. Erik turned his gaze to the floor feeling himself harden like many times before. He felt Christine's eyes bore down on him and preyed to himself that she wouldn't notice the lump which was coming from his pants. " Erik whats wrong?" Christine naively asked. Erik quickly looked up at her crossing his legs and smiled. " Nothing I was just thinking." Erik lied. Christine tilted her head. "Erik what were you thinking about? Was it about me?" Erik smiled again. "Christine you most always know that I'm thinking about you even when your not near." Christine's smile beamed as she heard these words and felt herself loss en to the tight feeling in the pit of her stomach. Christine then took Erik's hand and placed it over her heart. "Erik you will always be in my heart." Erik felt cold,salty tears run down his cheeks as Christine said these words. Erik had dreamt about the idea for so long and yet here he was not in a dream and her saying the same words to him. Christine frowned when she saw Erik cover his eyes with his hands and wept. "Erik whats wrong?" Christine asked concerned. Erik waved his hand motioning to her that he was al right, but that didn't stop Christine from kneeling down to his knees. " Erik, you know that I'm not frightened by your face." Christine slowly took the mask of his face. She saw the wet tears run down his cheeks which were wetting his white shirt. Christine slowly and gently pulled his hands away and began kiss the right side of his face. " Great, this isn't going to help the feeling" Christine thought to herself as she slowly went to Eriks lips and took them for her own. Erik felt her take of the mask but didn't bother with putting it back. He shivered when she placed her lips on the right side of his face and began to kiss him. Erik felt himself get even harder and shuddered. When Christine kissed him he moved with her lips feeling the warmth from her soul. Erik then soon got up and turned away from Christine feeling something strange stirring within his groin. " Christine I think it be best if you went to bed. It is quite late and I don't want to keep you up." Erik began to blush as he felt something warm through his groin. Christine looked at him stunned not knowing what to do. She knew in the back of her mind that he and her both knew it they went any farther they would be consumed with the flames that stirred in them. Christine shrugged off the feeling that was rising within the darker side of her soul and stood up. " Good night Erik...I love you." Christine reassured him and went to her room closing the curtains behind her.

Erik couldn't hold himself any longer and quickly ran to his bathroom. He quickly closed the door behind him not knowing what was going on. He felt like he had to pee but knew that wasn't what he felt. It took him a second to realize what was happening and blushed embarrassed with himself. He sighed and unbuttoned his pants.

Christine woke the next morning with the smell of breakfast waffling through her new home. She got up and yawned as she turned her head and watched the monkey on top of the music box begin to play. She smiled and stretched. She put on her slippers which were at the side of her bed and rubbed her eyes as she pulled back the curtain. Erik was standing in his attires making breakfast which smelt like pancakes and crusants. Christine decided to surprise him as she slowly and quietly began to tip-tow behind him. She put her arms around his shoulders and turned him around and placed a kiss on his lips. She felt the sudden surprise and love through his kiss and grinned. " Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Christine laughed as she sat down at the table. Erik chuckled to himself " You didn't scare me Christine, you merely surprised me thats all." he lied. Christine rolled her eyes as Erik placed the food in front of her. " Wow a composer,magician,architect, designer and a cook? Is there anything you can't do?" Christine joked as she placed the pancakes on her plate. Erik smirked at her comment and replied with " I'm not good at modeling." Erik said seriously. Christine rolled her eyes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Eriks feeling of sorrow then filled with love as he looked back at his finance. " Christine your the one who is born to shine in the crowd because your an angel." Christine beamed at his comment and soon they were both eating the breakfast Erik had prepared.

**Authors note:**

Sorry of the long wait. I've been busy lately with my birthday and everything. I will update as soon as I can and thanks for the reviews but more reviews the faster I'll update! Again sorry for the poor grammer and spelling. I only have wordpad. If your willing to be a beta-reader for me then you can email me. Thanks again!

Brittany


	10. Visit of old friends

Christine was practicing her usual lesson with Erik that day filled with the ecstasy with the music. Christine was growing a little restless because she hadn't left her new home since she was at the Giry's. Christine didn't mind though, Erik was all she needed, but seeing Meg or Raoul wouldn't hurt. Erik seemed to realize something was wrong because he had stopped playing and was looking at Christine. Christine tried to make a face like she had no idea what was going wrong but she failed miserably. " Christine, what's wrong? You've been acting strange for the last couple of days. Did I do something wrong?" Erik asked. Christine sighed and sat down next to Erik whose face was filled with worry and concern. " It's nothing I was just thinking about" "You were thinking about him weren't you?" Erik interrupted. " Christine, please forgive me! How could I have been so selfish, making you live down here!" Erik got up and started to pace around the room. Christine's stomach did a flip when she understood what Erik must have been thinking. Before she could speak Erik was going to his room throwing things that got in his face while he sobbed. Christine carefully followed him to find him sitting on his bed with his hands covering his face. Christine felt like something was pulling at her heart and tears soon began to collect in the corner of her eyes. " I should have known! Christine I'm a monster!" Christine sat down on the bed next to him and slowly removed his mask which was soaked in tears. " Erik, your not a monster and you should know that I was thinking about how I miss my friends." Christine took his hand and placed it on her chest where her heart was beating. "You know that I love you." Christine said. Erik looked up at her and smiled. " I'm sorry Christine, I just find it hard for me to except that you came with me." Erik wiped his tears and then frowned. " But I am a monster! I kept you from the sun for to long!" Christine sighed. " I do miss the sun and my friends, but I rather die then not to be with you." This made Erik smile and cry at the same time as he embraced Christine in his arms. " Thank-you my dear, but I promise you that you'll see your friends and the sun again." Erik meant this words but he felt a tug at his heart in how Christine would probably see Raoul again. Christine smiled and hugged Erik back. "Erik when are we to wed?" Christine asked. " Anytime you like Christine." he replied as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. " How about tomorrow!" Christine asked as she beamed. " So soon?" Christine rolled her eyes. " Erik its been 3 months since we've been together." She kissed him and then smiled. " We already have the dress and the rings. All we need is someone to wed us." Erik hadn't thought about this, he had no idea who could wed them or how they would do it. " Christine who would wed us and where would we go?" Christine thought for awhile until she asked if they could go to the surface and get married in a church. "Alright Christine, anything for you." Erik smiled. Christine beamed and kissed him again but this time it was longer and deeper. Erik I'll go to the surface right now and get a church ready for us and I'll invite some friends. " NO!" Erik replied. " No, Christine this will be a private wedding." Christine was shocked and frighten in how he had raised his voice to her. " I'm sorry Erik." She quickly grabbed her cloak and took the boat to the entrance to the world. Erik still lay in bed scolding himself for talking to her like that.

Christine smiled as she rose from her home onto the surface. She had difficulty getting through all the falling objects from the opera house but she finally made it out. The sun was shining on her face and the sky was crystal blue. She felt like singing as she made her way towards the church. When she came out of the church she was satisfied in how things had went. She was to be wed to Erik tomorrow night in the church with only god and the pastor as witnesses. She decided to go shopping while she was out and got some groceries. While she was picking some fruits she saw Meg and Mde. Giry quarreling over what to buy. "Mom I want to get some bananas!" Meg was fussing with a banana in her hand. " No Meg! Bananas will make you fat!" her mother quarreled. Christine laughed as she walked towards them. " If you ask me Mde. Giry I think Meg could gain a few pounds." Both of them stopped fussing and looked over to Christine. " CHRISTINE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Meg asked as she hugged her friend. " I've been with my fiancé." Christine replied as she hugged Mde. Giry. " You just disappeared one night!" Meg explained. " I had no idea where you had gone! Its been three months Christine!" Meg looked at her friend with concern. " I've been fine Meg, in fact this in the first time I've been out in months." Meg crossed her arms "Well it's good to know your still alive Christine, you could have left a note or something!" Christine sighed. " I'm sorry Meg, but I have been really busy. I promise that I'll be up to see you more often." Christine put a hand on Meg's shoulder. "By the way how is Raoul?" Mde. Giry was the one who replied. " He is still heartbroken and worried about your disappearance. I see him sometimes. He always asks for you my dear." Christine looked down at the ground. " Tell him I'm okay and that I will always love him. I do miss him though." Meg and Mde. Giry frowned and hugged Christine. " Don't worry Christine we'll make sure he finds out. By the way would you like to have lunch with us?" Christine looked at the sky and sighed. " I would love to Meg." Christine said politely.

That afternoon Meg, Christine and Mde. Giry had a delightful lunch and were just walking down Paris's streets talking about what had happened in the past three months. Meg and Mde. Giry and Meg had made their own business with dancing. Christine was happy for the two of them and laughed when Mde. Giry explained that Meg was treating the students to kindly. Christine was enjoying her afternoon until Raoul came up to her from his carriage. " Christine!" he shouted as he rushed out of his carriage. " My god Christine how are you!" He picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. " I've been so worried about you! Won't you come and get lunch with me." Christine would have said yes but she had already had lunch. " I already had lunch Raoul." Raoul thought and then took her hands in his own. " How about dinner then Little Lotte?" Christine thought for a moment and decided not to. " I'm sorry Raoul but my fiancé would worry about me."

"I'm sure though that your fiancé will understand that you need more company then him." Raoul said with a bitter tone. Christine sighed and then agreed to join Raoul for supper. " Fine Raoul, I'll have supper with you." Raoul beamed and then led Christine to the carriage. Christine hugged Mde. Giry and Meg promising them she would visit them. She then went into the carriage with Raoul. Things seemed to be okay with them talking about what they had been doing for the last three months. When they had dinner Christine was excited about eating under the stars and she realized how much she enjoyed being with her long-time friend. " So Christine, how are things with the phantom?" Raoul asked. Christine looked up and smiled. " His name is Erik and he's doing fine." Christine soon stuffed her mouth with food so she wouldn't be able to talk. "Has he been treating you kindly?" Raoul asked concerned as he dropped his fork. " Yes, we're having a wonderful time together. We sing all the time and he treats me like a china doll." Christine smiled weakly. "Is something wrong?" Raoul asked. " No, nothings wrong. We just had a little arguments but nothing bad." Raoul took Christine's hands. " You know if we were married we would never argue." Christine chuckled. " Of course we would Raoul! Every couple must argue, its healthy!" Raoul didn't laugh though. " You know I just want you to be happy Christine." Christine smiled and patted Raoul's hands. " I know you do." Christine then lifted herself up. " I really must be going Raoul."

"Take my carriage then Christine. And remember I'm always her for you." Christine smiled. " I know you are my friend." Before she walked away Raoul kissed her on both sides of her cheeks. Christine found herself blushing and thinking about how she sort of missed being with Raoul. She quickly scorned herself at the thought and carried off down the street.

When Christine got home she found Erik playing his organ. He didn't realize she was home until she came behind him and kissed him on the forehead. Erik jumped and then looked at her with loath in his eyes. " Where have you been! I highly doubt my dear that it took 8 hours for you to arrange our wedding!" Christine stepped back and calmed herself. " I saw Meg and Mde. Giry and we had lunch together." Erik crossed his arms. " Anything else my dear, I must say lunch was hours ago." Christine sighed knowing she couldn't lie to Erik. " I also had dinner with Raoul." she stuttered. Erik got up and threw his chair at her. " Christine! Don't you know how worried I've been!" Christine nodded as tears began to form in her eyes. " I don't want you seeing that boy! He might take you back." Christine slowly shook her head. " Erik I would never go back to him, I love you, it's just I miss him." Erik shook his head. " Forgive me Christine but I sometimes forget that you have a life above the surface." Christine sighed and took Erik's head and put it in her bosom. " I know how difficult it is but you have to trust me. I love you more then life itself and I got carried away today." Christine took his lips and kissed them. " Tomorrow you and I will be wed and we will start our new life together." Christine and Erik both shivered at the thought but were happy at the same time. They kissed and then went to bed early for the next day.

Arthur's Note: Sorry this took awhile. Been busy! Well hope you enjoyed the long chapter. LOL J

Brit


End file.
